


How Old Is She? GF Blindfolds You & Shoves Your Dick In Multiple Girls, Making You Guess Their Age

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: Your girlfriend is a psychology major in college, & wants to test your mentality about sexuality relationships. What better way than to blindfold you and have 4 random girls use their hands, feet, mouth, ass and pussy all on your dick? Their true ages are unknown to you, but your girlfriend knows. She's going to have so much fun, mentally torturing you, as you inevitably cum over and over again to those holes, not sure if they were legal or not. Poor you
Kudos: 1





	How Old Is She? GF Blindfolds You & Shoves Your Dick In Multiple Girls, Making You Guess Their Age

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This was written by an adult, for adults. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please credit me in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.

(knocking at the door)

Come in babe, my bedroom door is unlocked. 

[Giggling] Oh my, you already have on the blindfold? Very good, you are an excellent test subject. Thank you so much for helping me with this, it really is a fascinating subject.

(pause)

What is it about? Well, let's just say I want to test the limits on some sexual subjects. Don't worry, we'll get into it soon, for now, I want you to take off your pants.

(removing pants)

There we go, now don't be shy, I'm just going to take this dick of yours out, totally normal. 

(pause)

What was that? [Giggle] Oh, that isn't *my* hand on your cock right now? Are you sure babe?

(pause)

You're right, I'm just beside you, talking in your ear, my hands are right here, not doing anything. 

[gasping] Oh, I wonder baby, whose hands are those then? What girl is currently touching your dick? I bet you'd love to know.

(slow jerking as you moan, playing with yourself)

This is so hot, watching my boyfriend get jerked off by a girl he doesn't even know, as I rub my little pussy. [chuckle] Your dick sure is fucking hard, you little pervert.

I wonder, would your dick get hard, if I told you the girl jerking you off just turned 18 today? 

(pause)

[Giggle] I know, you're getting jerked off by a barely legal teenager. This is so fucking hot babe, go on, thrust your cock in her hand, enjoy it.

Enjoy the feeling of your dick sliding in and out of a barely legal teen's hand, her other hand just fondling those balls.

There you go sweetie, jerk my boyfriend off, just pump that soft, girly hand back and forth, really milk that nut out. 

Hey baby, I want you to fucking cum. Cum all over her hand for me, okay? Let's give you a little countdown and you better fucking nut all in her hand. 

I'm going to countdown from 5, and you better fucking cum all in her hand, baby. Let's do this together.

(moaning as that dick is getting jerked)

5, there we go, she's jerking that cock so good.

(faster cock jerking, spiting) 

4\. Fuck yes, thrust in her hands faster baby

(keep jerking that dick) 

3\. Just like that, come on babe, fucking cum for us.

(moaning louder as you watch that cock getting stroked) 

2\. Cum in her hand, fucking blow your load for me

1\. Cum, cum, cum, fucking cum now god damn it

Yes, there you go baby, fucking blow your load all in her hand, you're making such a fucking mess, good job 

(pause)

Did you like that baby? I bet you did. Don't worry, we aren't done. Our next test is a tight, little mouth.

(pause)

Alright, who is next? I need one of these girls to suck you off, baby. Oh, she seems to eager, just dropping to her hands and knees, mouth already open.

[Giggle] I know, you can't even see who she is, but it's okay baby, I pinky promise, she totally is 18. Or maybe 16? I'm not too sure, I didn't bother asking for ID.

(pause)

Wow, your cock is just twitching more than the last girl. Look at her, wrapping her soft, plump lips around that dick, slowly sucking you. How is it babe? The mouth of an innocent little 16 year old?

[Laughing] I'm totally joking, she definitely is legal. Well, legal in some country, that's for sure. 

(moaning as you spank her ass)

Damn, she sure does have a fat ass for such a young, little teen. Just don't think about it, okay? Don't you dare think that the cute girl sucking your dick is 16.

(moaning as you start to finger her pussy now)

Would it help you cum, if I started to finger her now baby? [Moaning] Look at her go, this little teen slut just deepthroating your cock, moaning all over it as she takes my fingers deep in her little fuckhole. High school girls sure are fun.

[Giggle] I'm totally just kidding, she's probably 18. Just stop whining and start moaning, fuck her mouth baby, grab her little pigtails and use them as handle bars, drive your cock deep down her teen throat until you cum. 

(girl is gagging on that dick as you spank her ass)

Let me just spank this slut, as she gags all over your cock. Fuck, are you gonna cum baby? 

(pause)

I can see your cock just throbbing, covered in fucking spit as those balls slap against her chin. She's doing such a good job, swallowing every fucking inch, desperately trying to drain those balls like a little teen cocksleeve.

Fuck, this little 16 year old is just gobbling that dick down baby. Cum, blow your fucking load down her slutty teen throat, keep it all in and don't you dare pull out

(girl is choking on that dick, sucking faster as you moan) 

Fuck, cum for me baby, fucking cum please. I want to see you cum down her throat, blow it now baby, yes, cum, fucking cum

(girl is swallowing that nut, whimpering)

She's such a fucking cumslut, swallowing every drop like a good girl. Fuck, this is so hot baby. I can't believe you let a 16 year old suck your dick [Giggle] Such a bad boy. 

(pause)

Alright sweetie, you can take that dick out of your mouth now. Let him have a little rest, we still have 2 more girls who are dying for a taste of this dick.

(pause)

Say baby, what hole do you want to fuck first? A tight little pussy? Or maybe an asshole? It's such a tough decision. I think I'll just pick for you and surprise you.

(pause)

Let me get the next girl all ready for you baby. I'm just going to lie her on her back for you and spread her legs. Let me get her wet real quick

(moaning as you start to lick that pussy, spitting on it) (a few more licks)

There we go, little slut is all eager, looking at you with hungry eyes. Sheesh, I'm just going to grab your cock and [gasping] oh fuck, it went in her pussy. Oh no baby, you're totally a pervert now.

(pause)

Go ahead and try to guess how old she is, as you fuck her tight, little pussy. There you go baby, thrust your hips forward, feel the warm, tight sensation of a young teen's pussy, just gripping your cock.

(girl is moaning, taking that dick)

Listen to her moan baby, how old do you think she is? [Giggle] I'll give you a hint, she's definitely 18. *OR* maybe I'm a fucking liar and she's 13. Who knows?

(pause)

Oh no, your dick is throbbing even more, you are so nasty. Getting off from a middle schooler squeezing your cock hard, her cute moans getting louder as she wraps her legs around your waist, pulling you in deeper.

(girl is getting pounded as you spit on her)

This dirty little bitch loves spit babe, she just swallowed mine. Fuck, this is making me so wet. I bet you'd love it if you could cum inside her.

Just like that baby, deep thrusts in this little 13 year old pussy, she loves it so fucking much. She's such a slut. 

(pause)

Oh my, I think she wants it in a different hole now baby. Let's see...Okay, she pulled your dick out. Now she's turning around and poking her ass up in the air at you.

(spitting on that asshole)

There we go, i added some spit to her cute little butthole. Now I'll just grab your dick and gently ease it into her asshole. [Moaning] Yes, there we go, that cock slowly sliding into a teen's tight ass.

(girl is moaning from getting her ass fucked)

Listen to her whines baby, doesn't she sound so fucking cute? her little butthole squeezing you tight as you pump your dick in and out of her ass, feeding her little butt inch after inch as she pushes her hips back eagerly.

Yes, those balls of yours just slapping against her asscheeks, her hands are buried deep in her pussy as you pound her ass like a beast. You're gonna cum soon huh you sick fuck? Getting off to fucking a little 13 year old girl in the ass, so naughty.

(girl is moaning louder, taking that dick)

Damn, she fucking loves it in her ass. Now she's bouncing her ass up and down, greedy for that load babe. I think you should cum in her ass, make her a true buttslut. Make her never forget your cock

(pause)

Yes, yes, fucking take that dick like a good bitch, just like that. Fuck babe, she's begging for your cum. Go on, I want to see your load fill her ass, come on, blow it in her. Fucking shoot your cream deep in her asshole now.

(girl is getting pounded, whimpering "cum in me")

She's begging now, like a fucking dirty buttslut. Cum in her baby, please, cum in her ass for me. Come on, I want to see you fill her hole. Do it now, cum baby, fucking cum for me 

(girl starts to cum, her ass getting filled)

[laugh] Wow, she is such a fucking buttslut. She really came just from getting buttfucked and a nice creampie up her fat ass. Wow, I guess this little 13 year old really loved anal babe. [Giggle] Just kidding, she's totally 18 silly, don't worry.

(Pause)

Alright sweetie, pull that dick out of your ass and make some room for the last girl. God, this is going to be so much fun, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he fucks the next girl

(pause)

There we go baby, she's on her widdle hands and knees, bending her cute little butt over for you. 

Fuck, it's a good thing you're blindfolded, because she's definitely fucking underage. I better call the police after this creampie.

[Giggle] Just kidding silly, you're totally going to fuck this 24 year old's pussy, she definitely isn't some 11 year old, I promise. 

(pause)

Now, slide your dick in her tight, little cunny. Don't fucking go easy on her either, this little slut wants it so bad.

(girl is moaning, as you spank her ass)

Damn, she has such a spankable ass too, fuck. Look at her big butt just jiggling up and down, as my sick fucking boyfriend thrusts his cock in and out, stretching that cunny.

(pause)

Fuck babe, slow down, she's only 11 years old, try not to break her little pussy [laugh] silly, don't stop, keep thrusting. I'm totally just kidding, she definitely is 18, yup, totally not lying at all here.

(pause)

Fuck yes, there we go, pound that little fuckhole baby, in, out, in, out, I bet it feels so fucking amazing. (moaning as you play with your pussy) This is getting me so wet. That little cunny just squeezing tightly, screaming for a thick, hot load of cum from a sick fuck like you. Fuck yeah, I bet it gets you so hard, knowing deep down inside, you're probably really fucking some underage slut, and your girlfriend is helping you

(moaning as you slap that ass of hers)

Fuck, this little slut is already at her limit baby, you better make it quick and cum in her pussy for me. I want to see my sick fucking boyfriend empty his balls in a little 11 year old slut. Come on baby, blow your load. 

(pause)

Yes, yes, this is so fucking nasty. Sliding that dick back and forth, her hungry pussy just milking that dick as she pushes her bubble butt back, her widdle hips wiggling in circles as you drive that dick further inside.

(girl is moaning louder and louder, getting pounded with loud smacks)

I think she's gonna cum baby, cum with her. Cum in her. Do it. Fuck her little cunny and pump her full, you better not pull out, don't let her spill a single fucking drop, okay?

(cheeks getting clapped as she moans, orgasm coming)

Shit baby, she's cumming, she's fucking cumming all over your dick. Cum in her for me, fucking blow your load now. Cum daddy, give this little whore's cunny a big, fat load of daddy milk come on. Cum please.

(girl starts to cum)

yes, just like that baby, cum in her, fucking drive your cock all the way down and blow that fucking load, you're filling her pussy up with so much baby batter. 

Yes baby, you did such a good fucking job , emptying those balls in all of these girls. 

(kissing)

Don't worry sweetie, I pinky promise, they definitely were all 18 or older. Now ladies, if you can all kindly get dressed and leave, our little experiment is over.

[Giggle] Sheesh, at least now I know my boyfriend is a little pervert, fucking all of those minors. I'm just kidding baby, they were all totally legal, I definitely wouldn't hire minors just to drain your dick, that is just so wrong and illegal. I pinky promise baby, i definitely didn't bring my neighbor and her little sisters. You definitely didn't get your cock drained by little teens and preteens, I pinky promise. 

I know, i know, I am so evil, just messing with your mind, and you'll never really know, so let's just clean you up and I'll finish with my essay, now that I got some real data. Thank you, my naughty boy.


End file.
